In recent years, there has been known a technology capable of executing an application delivered via a network such as the Internet simultaneously with the reproduction of broadcast content. As such a technology, a technology called Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as HbbTV) is known. As the standard of the HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Document 1) is developed in Europe. Additionally, also in Japan, a standard “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Document 2) according to the “ETSI TS 102 796” is developed.
Non-patent Document 1: ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute), “ETSI TS 102 796 V1.1.1 (2010-06)”, http://www.etsi.org/deliver/etsi_ts/102700_102799/10279 6/01.01.01_60/ts_102796v010101p.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)
Non-patent Document 2: Association of Radio Industries and Businesses, “Application Execution Engine Platform for Digital Broadcasting standard ARIB STD-B23 version 1.2”, http://www.arib.or.jp/english/html/overview/doc/2-STD-B23v1_2.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)